


The Ropes Have Been Unbound

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a metaphorical werewolf, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: Steve is like the moon in many ways.332. curse





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by [Howl](https://youtu.be/0SLoOzTMjC8) by Florence + The Machine.

Steve is like the moon in many ways.

He's always there in the darkest of times, always showing his most beautiful face, but never afraid to share all of himself. He shines from the light of others, just for the sake of shining, never asking anything in return.

 

* * *

 

At first, it's a tickle, soft and pleasant; a buzz just under his skin, a little less than a shiver. Then, it becomes a scratching, like something's trying to escape from inside of him.

At first, it's a humming, a small wheezing noise in the back of his head. It keeps growing louder and louder, and soon it's the only thing he can hear. It a song, an old song — the oldest — made of bones and sand and sweat.

The wolf howls inside his veins and claws its way out through his flesh. It bites and tears and Bucky just wants it to stop. He tries to chain it, to tame it, tries anything to keep it docile. But the wolf won't stop until he gets what it's craving, and what it's craving is what Bucky can never have. So, he prays. He prays and prays to make it go away.

Sometimes, he thinks he's finally done it, but then he sees him and feels the pull again, much stronger than before. How easy it would be to let go and just run. Run through the forest, through fire and blood and whatever exists between himself and Steve. He wishes he could just take all the things that separate them in his jaws and crush them. He wishes he could be stronger, braver, but doesn't really know what he would do if he were — would he rather have the strength to resist, or the courage to give up?

How could Steve do this to him? How could he turn Bucky into this needy animal? How was he able to reduce him to creature of instinct? How did he manage to transform him into this beast that's only capable of wanting?

And, oh, how he wants — wants to see him, wants to touch him, wants to taste him. He wants to take him and destroy every single piece of innocence that boy possesses. He wants to mark him, taint him. More than anything, he wants to make him _his_.

 

* * *

 

His call is a whisper with the might of a scream. It's subtle, but powerful (so powerful it moves entire oceans) and Bucky cannot help but listen.

Steve is like the moon in many ways.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com).


End file.
